Shaky Ground
by Skymouth
Summary: Barkin’s wayward son returns. Kim takes it upon herself to heal the estranged relationship between the two.


Shaky Ground

Part I

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Barkin's wayward son returns. Kim takes it upon herself to heal the estranged relationship between the two.

(Author's Note: I thought there weren't nearly enough Barkin fic's on , so I figured I'd write my own. He definitely deserves a fanbase and I have turned into one of those proud and few Barkin fans. Might get a little violent in later chapters. Hope ya like! Now, on with the show.)

-----

The bell rang, jerking Mr Barkin back into the now. He wasn't prone to zoning out, especially not in a roomful of students. But after receiving that phone call two weeks ago, he found it difficult to think of nothing else. Heads raised and books were clapped hastily shut and shoved into various bookbags.

"I expect those papers in on time, people! First thing tomorrow!" He barked at their backs. His eyes followed the bobbing heads of his students, as he tried to pick out the two he really wanted to speak with. "Possible, Stoppable, a moment alone, please."

"Um, sure thing, Mr. Barkin." Kim said hugging her books to her chest uncertainly. Her mind raced as she tried to zero in on what she could have possibly done wrong now. Their military minded teacher never called them over unless it was to receive detention. Ron seemed interested in any excuse that would make him late for Latin, especially a viable, sanctioned excuse like discussion with a teacher.

Barkin waited until all the rest of the students vacated his classroom. He shut the door after the last of them and seemed to gather himself for a moment.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances. "Something up, Mr. B?" Ron asked.

"Did a little dabbling on your website, Kim." Barkin admitted at last.

"Um, 'kay." Kim said uncertainly. "You need help with something, Mr. Barkin?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm not very good at asking for help, Possible."

She nodded, knowing him that much at least. "I'd be glad to help you if I can, Mr. Barkin. What's the problem?"

The man took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'd first like for you to promise not to disclose what I'm about to tell you to anyone. It's no one else's business but my own--- and my son's."

Ron blinked, "Son? You gotta son? Since when?"

Kim jabbed Ron with her elbow.

"Since sixteen years ago, Stoppable." Barkin said in his usual tone, giving the blonde a sideways glare. "I wasn't always a teacher, Stoppable. I used to have a family."

"Used to?" Kim asked mildly, her interest piqued.

Barkin's look gave away nothing to her disappointment. "Anyway, Allen will be in town for a while. I'd--- like it if you could shadow him for a while."

"Sir?" Kim asked quizzically.

"O-o-o, I love snooping!" Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Not spying. Just--- hang out with him, if you will. Uh, do that social thing you kids do. Include him." Barkin said.

"Our job is to be your son's, um, Allen's friend?" Kim wanted to make sure she heard right.

"I should tell you, he's--- been in some trouble."

"What kind?" Kim was surprised. She'd half expected any child of Barkin's to be as clean cut as Barkin was. Barkin acted like the world's oldest Boy Scout.

"He's been in juvie for a year and a half." Barkin admitted.

"What was the charge?" Kim liked this idea less and less.

"Was a gangbanger. A few carjackings, a few fights." Barkin looked very uncomfortable. "He'd been living with his mother at the time. She wasn't that great at disciplining the boy. Didn't approve of my methods. Well, now we see how well her's worked out."

"So why's he going to be living with you now?" Kim wondered aloud.

"Mother was declared unfit by children's services. They got their court order and I got my son back. Trouble is, I haven't seen him in ten years."

Ron's eyes bugged, "Ten years? You're his father! How could you not even SEE him?"

"It's not that easy, Stoppable. His mother and I, my ex, well, let's just say that bridge has been burned a long time ago." He said finally, the regret obvious in his voice.

"Still, how could you not go and visit with your son?" Ron didn't hide the near disgust at the thought.

"I TRIED, Stoppable!" Barkin growled at the boys reproach. "But she got all my visitation rights revoked, saying I was too hard on the boy, that he feared me. You are familiar with my methods of discipline. Do you think I'm--- threatening?"

Kim gave him her honest opinion, "No. You're firm but fair. Sure, kind of intense sometimes, but--- I trust you."

"Thank you, Possible. That means a lot."

"So, when's he coming to town?" Kim asked.

"Going to be in school tomorrow, under his mother's maiden name. Conner. I'll have him meet you two in front of the ASB before the first bell. Remember, don't tell anyone he's my son. He might not be staying here long anyway." Barkin told them.

Kim blinked, "Why not?"

"I'm arranging it for him to go to military school. He needs to be shaped up, be shown the straight and narrow path before it's too late. I still think that he can be saved, that it's not too late. I have to think that--- because, he's my son." Barkin ended softly.

"Sure it's not a case of too little, too late?" Ron asked bravely.

"I hope not, Stoppable. And maybe, if you two hang out with him, you can test the waters out and come back to me with your thoughts on what he's like."

"Why don't you hang out with him yourself? I mean, don't you want to make up for lost time?" Ron wanted to know.

"He hates me, Stoppable. Blames me for lots of things. I don't think that going for ice cream will endure me to him."

"And sending him to military school will?" Ron said incredulously.

"I graduated military school with honors, Stoppable. I was a an officer. The military had been my career. Did me a lot of good. It will do Allen a lot of good too. Not--- that I need to justify anything to you, Stoppable."

"Okay, so, we meet with your son and tell you what we think. Then what?" Kim asked.

Barkin just gave her that look he always did. "Then we'll see, Possible. Now, aren't you two going to be late for class?"

The two nodded and double timed it to their perspective classes.

To be continued---


End file.
